The intensity of an aggregate light (i.e., a light comprised of different wavelengths of light) can be characterized by means of a single intensity measurement acquired by a single photodetector. However, to characterize the color of an aggregate light, one must acquire a plurality of intensity measurements corresponding to the wavelengths (or ranges of wavelengths) that are included in the light.
One way to acquire intensity measurements for different wavelengths of light is to position a translucent wheel comprising different color filters (e.g., red, green and blue color filters) in front of a single photodetector. As the wheel rotates, a series of intensity measurements may then be acquired as the different color filters pass in front of the photodetector.
Another way to acquire intensity measurements for different wavelengths of light is to position different color filters over different photodetectors. The different photodetectors may then be used to acquire different intensity measurements.